Users are increasingly accessing a variety of media content electronically using a variety of different devices and applications. In many instances the media content will include both audio and video content, and there may be portions of the content that are of lesser interest to a viewer than other portions. For example, there may be periods of silence in the audio portion that may be of little interest to the user, such as where a presenter is pausing between topics or thoughts. For audio content alone, these periods of silence can be removed in order to reduce the amount of time needed to listen to the content. Cutting out portions of a multimedia file will result in jump cuts in the video presentation, however, which might be distracting for the user. Further, the video content during these times may be of lesser interest, but the viewer might still want to ensure that nothing is missed by completely bypassing those portions that contain relative silence.